The Weasleys
by Tildaaa
Summary: Fluffly moments between Ginny and her brothers during Ron's first 3 years at Hogwarts. One shot but could add the other four moments if people wanted. Please review if you have time!


Three Weasley (and Harry and Hermione) moments from Harry's first three years at Hogwarts. I could do the other four if anyone wanted?

Harry and Ron were sitting together on one of the pink squishy sofas near to the fire trying desperately to finish Snape's potions homework. Most of the other teachers were easing them into life at Hogwarts, and their homework had consisted of reading chapters of the textbook, or practising what they had done in the lesson... But not Snape's. Ron looked around in resignation, when he saw Percy sitting in the corner reading a book. "Oi, Perce," said Ron. "Can you give Harry and I a hand?" Percy looked up in annoyance, but seeing it was Ron and not Fred or George (who were on the sofa opposite playing chess) he came over, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"You need to add wolfsbane here, and crush the dragon seed here, not there," said Percy peering over Ron's shoulder. "And I've been meaning to ask how your first term is going Ron, you know you can come to me if you need help, either as a brother or as a prefect." Percy had lowered his voice a little on that last bit, but Fred and George had sharp hearing and immediately began to make vomit noises. Harry had got to know the twins a little over the past few weeks, but he was still unsure of serious Percy and so held back his laughter in order not to upset him.

"Oh yeah, and we're going to send an owl to mum and Ginny tomorrow Ron, so if you want to write a letter, and mum will be expecting one, then give it to us at lunch tomorrow," said Fred.

"Right," said Ron and made a pained face at Harry. "You're gunna have to help me write this one Harry. She'll be wanting a blow-by-blow account of everything that's happened. And for that matter, so will Ginny." Harry smiled back, and though about what it would be like to have someone to write to, someone who loved him so much they wanted to hear about his lessons, his Quidditch, his new friends and even his dormitory. Ron didn't know how lucky he was to have a family like the Weasleys.

"Have you seen Ginny Ron?" asked Fred, stretching in front of the fire. "I wanted to see how she was, Percy said she had a cold..."

"Not seen her, sorry. She has been acting a bit odd recently actually though. I thought she'd be constantly bothering me, but I've hardly seen her. I think maybe she's homesick."

"Well that's not good. When ickle Ronnikins was homesick that was just funny, but it's different with Gin," chimed in George, whose voice for once sounded serious. "I mean, she's our little sister." Fred and Ron nodded in agreement, and Hermione added,

"Word is in the girl's dormitory that Ginny has been sneaking out at night". Ron looked round at Hermione, who was pouring over a scroll but had obviously been listening in anyway.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"I didn't realise you'd be interested, I mean, you always make her out to be a big pain."

"She is! But still... What do you reckon Fred, George, think we need to collar her for 'a chat'?"

"Difficult one," said George. "We've all done our fair share of sneaking out of our dormitories. She could just be taking after us and trying to find out where the kitchens are..."

"Yeah, but equally she could sneaking out to fraternise with Goyle, her scary new Slytherin boyfriend..."

"True. We'll talk to her." Fred and George were annoying, and never knew when to shut up, but they weren't about to have a Slytherin in the family, especially not if their baby sister was unhappy too. Meanwhile Ron tried to make out to Harry and Hermione (both completely clueless when it came to siblings) that having brothers and sisters was just a big pain, but they'd seen how he reacted whenever Malfoy made a snide comment about his family.

"I'll owl Bill," said Ron. "If I tell mum she'll just worry, but Bill will know what we should do to make her feel better." And that settled it. The Weasleys were going to stage an intervention to save one of their own.

"Morning Harry. You're up early," said Ginny brightly as she sat down in an armchair, her hair freshly brushed and a little bit of toothpaste on the corner of her mouth.

"Haven't been to bed actually Ginny. Flitwick has gone a bit crazy with homework at the moment and I had Quiditch practice yesterday." At that moment Fred and George with some other 4th years came down the stairs, and the common room suddenly became noisy.

"What were you too doing down here together, eh?" asked George slyly.

"Yeah Harry, chatting up our little sister are we? She's much too good for you," said Fred, joining in and laughing at Harry blushing.

"Will you two toads just shut please?" asked Ginny sweetly, but she was smiling too.

"Nice moustache," came a groggy voice from behind her and Ron stumbled down, still in his dressing gown. Ginny looked confused for a moment, until he gestured to his mouth and she stuck her tongue out and tasted the mint. "How you doing mate?" he said, peering over Harry's shoulder. "Ouch. Still got a way to go I see..."

"No need to sound so smug. How did you know any of this?" said Harry, slightly disgruntled by being reminded how much more he had to complete before lessons.

"Hermione," said Ron as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"George, Ron, do either of you two still have any of the extra quills mum sent us? I think I've lost mine..." Ginny asked.

"What about me Gin? I might have one!" said Fred indignantly. Ginny just snorted and ignored him when he pulled her amber ponytail gently.

"Yeah, I always keep one in my dressing gown, just in case I need to write an essay in the night," said Ron sarcastically, and Hermione's voice came from the other side of the room,

"What's so wrong with doing that Ron?" Ron looked aghast, but Hermione was joking too, as she came over to join the redheads and Harry to whom she presented her own essay with a roll of the eyes.

"Here you go Gin," said George. "It's a bit bent but it should do..."

"While we're all together," said Ginny in more hushed tones, "it's mum's birthday in two weeks. What should we get her?"

"Good question. I heard her banging on about those self-knitting needles the other day. If we clubbed together we could get her those?" suggested Fred. Without further ado the collection began, where each Weasley child solemnly added money into Ron's dressing gown pocket. Harry and Hermione added money too, because really, they were almost Weasley's, even then.


End file.
